Naruto the Farmer
by Earth Beast
Summary: Poor Naruto was left to die, but thankfully, a farm lady found him. What will happen by that?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Farmer

Chapter 1

Through the dark night, a Jonin Ninja is sneaking with a baby in blanket. A while later, the Jonin put the babby down.

"I hope the wolves or something like to have you for dinner, monster." Jonin said before left, leaving the baby to die.

Meanwhile, A horse is pulling a wagon through the path. Riding on a wagon is a 26 years old, amazon like woman and her Border Collie.

The woman has long orange hair, golden eyes and has large breasts; even larger than Tsunade's. She's wears blue shirt, brown overall trousers, black boots and brown cowgirl hat. Her name is Jessie West.

Jessie is playing her guitar while riding before the collie after sensing something ahead, jump off the wagon.

"Ace?!" Jessie called before pull the reins, "Whoa, A.J." As soon as A.J the horse stop, Jessie climb off the wagon and chase after her dog.

Meanwhile, Ace run through the path and into the forest till he found what he sensed.

Jessie arrive as well, "Man, what's got into you, boy?" Then she notices what Ace find, "A baby?!"

The baby starts to cry as Jessie went and pick him up, "You poor little one." Jessie then look around, "Is anyone there?!"

Seeing no one around with the baby, Jessie turn to the baby and notices a bracelet on the boy's arm with the name 'Naruto' on it.

"Naruto? That's a cute name. Come Ace." Jessie said.

With that, Jessie with Naruto in her arms, and Ace head back towards A.J and the wagon.

Jessie after make to the hold Naruto closely, grab the reins, "" to home, girl. Someone looks hungry."

With that, A.J starts to pull the wagon again. Few hours later, they arrive at what look like, a farm. After enter the barn, Jessie got off the wagon and place Naruto carefully on the pile of hay.

"Ace, watch over Naruto." Jessie said.

Ace sat next to the baby as Jessie remove the wagon shafts off of A.J before lead her to her box stall before remove the reins and fill up the backet with water.

"See you and others in the morning, A.J." Jessie whispered.

With that, after pick up Naruto, Jessie and Ace head towards her house.

"Welcome to Maelstrom Farm, Naruto." Jessie whispered to Naruto.

Then Ace went to his bed while Jessie went to the kitchen before grab the lamb feeding bottle.

"Not meant for humans but it will have to do till morning." Jessie said as she half-full the bottle with formulating milk.

(Meanwhile)

The Jonin that left Naruto, is arrive the place where he put the demon as he called Naruto, down. Along with them are ANBU and the Leaf Village's leader Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Third Hokage.

"Right there. But I'm telling you, you're making a mistake." Jonin said.

"Well... where is he?" Hiruzen asked.

Jonin turn to where the baby should and was shock that Naruto is not where he is!

"B-But it was here! I've put him there!" Jonin said before thinking, "That demon must have gone somewhere after I left it."

"He's a BABY! He's too young to crawl let alone WALK!" Third Hokage said before add, "ANBU, arrest him at once!"

With that, the ANBU grab the shocked Jonin and took him away while Hiruzen stare at the night sky in sad and regret.

'Forgive me, Minato and Kushina. I failed to protect your son. Naruto, take care where ever you are.' Third thought.

(Morning at Maelstrom Farm)

COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!

Jessie woke up by her rooster, "Right on time."

With that, Jessie got up from her bed, got dress and went to see Naruto who's sleeping in the makeshift crib which was a dresser draw stuffed with blankets and pillows and is on the table.

"Morning, little Naruto." Jessie said while carefully pick up the baby and walk down the stairs towards the kitchen to have some breakfast.

After breakfast and feeding Ace and Dusty the cat, Jessie with an orange sash she is carrying Naruto in, go outside to do her farm chores.

"Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry!" Jessie call out as she throw the feed for chickens, ducks and geese to eat.

Then Jessie went to the chicken coop and collect eggs.

(Few moments later)

After feeding the animals in barn, Jessie with Ace watch over Naruto, is milking her cow; Belle.

"This will sell well." Jessie said before add, "After that, I need to get some baby staff."

Soon after her chores are done, Jessie load up the wagon full of eggs, milks, fruits and vegetables, before strap the shafts on A.J.

"To the town, A.J" Jessie said.

With that, A.J starts to pull the wagon towards the town.

(A while later)

They arrive at the town and after delivered the food and gain money, Jessie went to the baby shop. A while later, Jessie carry many boxes to the wagon but one of the boxes fall down, only been grab the man who help Jessie place the boxes in the wagon.

"Many thanks, Josh." Jessie said.

"Not a problem." Then Josh notices baby in the sash, "I didn't know you had a child."

"Oh no! I found him in the forest alone with no one with him. Either his family are dead or just abandoned him. Even way, I can't just leave him alone so..." Jessie started

"You decide to take him and raise him as your own?" Josh finished with a smile, "I remember you wished for a child. Look like your wish came true."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Jessie said while climb on her wagon, "But maybe you're right. Got to go, now."

"Right. I'll come over later to help you." Josh said as A.J starts to pull away.

"Thanks, Josh." Jessie said before look at sleeping baby, "Naruto West... a perfect name."

(Done! Hope you like it. See you all soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the Farmer**

 **Chapter 2**

The poor horse was pulling a beautiful carriage with lots and lots of boxes, long the path. Inside the carriage are three seem to be very rich people.

First one is an thin elderly man with grey hair with few dark brown, moustache and green eyes. He wears smart suit.

Second one is an elderly woman with large hip, black hair with few greys, and brown eyes. She wears beautiful blue dress, blue high heel shoes and lots and lots of jewellery.

Third and last one is a chubby man with golden hair and blue eyes. He wears handsome suit even though it's got messy with the food he's eating.

A few moments later, the woman pop her head out the window, "Driver, I wish to make a quick stop."

The driver of the carriage sigh, knowing what his ladyship trying to do, "She'll still won't leave, Lady Richback."

"Nonsense! She'll begs me to take her REAL richly home when she sees us with all the gifts. I glad to sent her there as punishment." Lady Richback said.

' _But she left on her own free will._ ' Driver thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Easy, A.J. Keep it steady." Jessie said to her horse.

Jessie with sleeping Naruto in her sash, and her horse are at the field, plowing.

"We'll going to glow a best crops yet." Jessie said as the finish the plough.

Allowing A.J to have a break, Jessie pull out a map that shows fields around her farm.

"Let see... Mark 1 has Wheat. Mark 2 has Spinach. Mark 3 has only Grass to make hay. Mark 4 has fruit trees. And mark 5 has a line of cool season veggies like Broad Bean, Carrots and Cabbages. So, what should mark 6 have...?" Jessie asked as she look through the big bag of seeds.

Then Naruto wake up and look at the one of seed bags before coos and try to reach for it.

"What're you looking at, Naruto?" Jessie asked before turn to look at what Naruto is reaching for, "Pea? ...OK, why not." Then Jessie lift her son to nuzzle the baby's nose with hers, "My little farm boy is so smart, aren't you?"

(A while later)

Jessie, Naruto who is asleep, and A.J just arrive home and put things away, when the carriage arrive. Then the driver climb out and open the door while saying, "Lord and Lady Richback!"

Lord Richback with his cane, climb out follow by his wife who's keep saying "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" As she walks on dirt, acting like she's on the worst disease place.

Then, Lady Richback sees Jessie, "Jessica, darling!"

Jessie sigh, "Hi, Mum. Can you keep your voice down?"

Lady Richback rush over to her surprisingly daughter, and hug her after Jessie turn around so Naruko won't get squish.

"How is my favourite daughter?" Lady Richback asked.

"I'm your only daughter." Jessie said as she got free from her mum's bear hug.

"I see you're doing well in your farm. Nice work." Lord Richback said as his wife glare at him.

"Thanks, Dad. I do my best." Jessie said.

"We have come to take you home, Jessica." Lady Richback said.

"Thanks, but I am home. At my farm." Jessie said.

"But... But... But you're Jessica Richback; the richest girl in the all world!" Lady Richback said.

"Mum, lower your voice." Jessie said before add, "And I told you, my name is Jessie West."

"Honestly, Jessica. Why can't you be like your brother; Gaston Richback?" Lady Richback asked as her son who's still eating, climb out and join his family.

"And end up being lazy fat like him. Like I ever will be." Jessie said.

Lady Richback is getting cross, "Young lady, stop this foolish nonsense at once! You are coming home with us this minute!" Lady Richback said.

"Mum, shut our mouth." Jessie said.

"That's no way to talk to your..." Lady Richback suddenly stop when she and others heard a baby cry.

The Richback family then sees couple of small hands popping out of Jessie's sash.

Jessie sigh, "Now, you done it. I've manage to get him to sleep on the way home." Then Jessie cuddle the sash and carefully rock the baby inside of the sash, "Now, now, son. Shhh. It's ok. Mummy's here."

"Jessica, what is that awful 'thing' in your sash?!" Lady Richback asked.

Jessie glare at her mother as she lift Naruto out of her sash and rock him more to calm him down, "HE is a BABY human, Mum."

"Really?! I'm a grandfather?" Lord Richback asked in surprise.

Then, he suddenly starts dancing around, "Look at me! I'm a grandfather!"

Jessie giggle at her rich father, "Yes, Dad. This is Naruto." She show now calmed Naruto, to her dad.

Lord Richback made his way to see his new grandson, "Hello little Naruto." Then he turn to his daughter, "I have no idea you can speed it up."

Jessie was confuse for a minute before realize what her father meant, "OH! No! I haven't been through all that. I just found Naruto in the forest few days ago. All alone with no one with him."

Lady Richback was shock, "You... You mean it's a wild thing!? Get rid of it at once!"

Jessie hug Naruto closer, "MUM! HE is a baby, NOT a item! And he needs me."

"But... But look at it. It doesn't look like a high class like us." Lady Richback said.

"It's all you ever think about! High class this and High class that." Jessie said.

"Why, of course Darling. Everyone knows that in reality, money is power and life. Lots and lots of money! We are like gods to those low life people." Lady Richback said.

"Money isn't everything. Money can't buy love, life or happiness." Jessie said before nuzzle Naruto's nose with hers, "Isn't that right, my little farm boy."

"But... But... But..." Lady Richback then turn towards her husband, "Honey, say something!"

"...Can I have a nice cup of tea?" Lord Richback asked.

"What?!" Lady Richback asked.

"Of course, Dad. Just let me get Naruto to take his nap." Jessie said.

Lady Richback sigh as she made her way towards the big 'building', "Fine. We'll take inside, anyway."

Lady Richback open the door and walk in...

 **MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Then run back out fast as Jessie come by.

"For a hundred times, this is a barn not a mansion." Jessie said before she look through the door, "Sorry, Bull-eye. Go back to sleep." Before shut the door and made her way towards her house.

(A while later)

"Servant! Servant!" Lad Richback call out as she rings the bell. 

Jessie snatch the bell, "There are no servants here. It's a farm!"

Jessie and her 'family' are in the living room and Naruto in the basket at the corner, asleep.

"And this bell is not for calling servants, it's for the cows. Sheesh, Mum." Jessie said before say, "Here tea and biscuits." Place a tray of teas and biscuits on the coffee table.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Lord Richback said, taking his tea and couple of biscuits.

Then suddenly, Lady Richback pull a huge pile of folders and slam them on the table, surprising everyone and nearly waking Naruto but lucky, he went back to sleep.

"Mum, what are those?" Jessie asked even though she might know and hope it wasn't the case.

"These are files about your future husbands, of course." Lady Richback said as she believe it was the right thing to do.

"Mum, for the last time, I'm not interesting for dating or getting marry. I don't have time for all this since I have so much chores to do." Jessie said.

"Then sell this useless place. There. Problem solved." Gaston said as he eats few biscuits.

"Oh, that a wonderful and beautiful idea, Gaston. Such a clever boy." Lady Richback said with a proud smile.

"...I don't think so." Jessie said before she pick up the files, "I'll never sell my farm. And here what I think about those men you want me to marry..." Then she throw all the files into the fire in the fireplace.

"NO!" Lady Richback yelled as the files are burning.

"But I can admit one thing that's change within my farm." Jessie said as she carefully pick up Naruto and leaves the living room with her family following.

"And what will that be, my dear?" Lord Richback asked as he help his sad wife leaving the room.

"There now two farmers here; myself and my little Naruto." Jessie said.

"But... that thing is not really your son!" Lady Richback said.

"He is in my heart and I signed the adoption form yesterday." Jessie said before with her free arm, open the front door, "This is called a 'door'. You may use it."

Lord Richback gets the hidden message, "Come along, you two. I think we've taking enough of Jessica's time."

With that, Lord Richback lead his family back towards their carriage and went off.

"And it's Jessie." Jessie muttered before turn her attention to her son, "Don't listen to that mean old woman. You're special to me. Always."

(4 years later)

Jessie was milking Belle as her four years old son is grooming A.J.

"Mummy! Look how pretty A.J is." Naruto call out.

Jessie turn to see a beautiful A.J is, "She looks wonder, son. You groomed her well."

"You taught me well." Naruto said.

"And you're a best learner." Jessie said with a proud smile.

After they finish what they were doing, Naruto and his mother hold each other's hands.

"Together, we'll be the best farmers in the world." Jessie said.

"The power of mother and son in the farm!" Naruto said.

Then, they hug each other while laugh.

Just then, "Hello?!"

Naruto's eyes widen of joy when he hears a familiar voice, "Uncle Josh is here! Uncle Josh is here!" Then he run out.

Jessie follows her son to meet up her close friend; Josh with his wagon, "Hey, Josh? What brings you here?"

"Hello, Jessie. I come to deliver these Beehives to you." Josh said, pointing at the few Langstroth hives in his wagon.

"I was expecting Philip the Beekeeper to bring these." Jessie said.

"He was. But he wasn't feeling well so, knowing we're close friends, he asked me to brings these to you for him." Josh said.

"Oh dear. I hope he gets well. Anyway, Naruto. We're going to have the beehives of our own." Jessie said with Naruto smile.

"Hold on. I'll give you an hand." Josh said as he climb off his wagon.

"Thanks, Josh." Jessie said.

As his mother and his uncle figure unload the beehives, Naruto rush into his house.

A while later, Jessie and Josh finish set up beehives and slowly releasing the bees. Josh has climb on his wagon.

"Many thanks, Josh." Jessie said.

"Not a problem, Jessie." Josh said.

But before Josh set off...

"Uncle Josh, wait!"

Josh and Jessie turn to see Naruto running towards them with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Could you give this to MR Beekeeper?" Naruto asked, handing the paper to Josh.

Josh took the paper and have a look. It was a drawing of the beekeeper surrounding by the smiling bees. There's the letters at the top of the drawing that says, **Get Well Soon!**

Josh smile as he put the drawing in his pocket, "Sure thing, Naruto." Then his horse starts pulling, "Hey Jessie, you sure are lucky to have such a sweet boy!"

Jessie smile proudly at her son as she ruff his hair, "That I am."

(Done! It would seem that there's more about Jessie West than meets an eye. What else is going with the farmer? What would happen if the Leaf Ninjas learn that Naruto is alive and a farm boy. Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you all next time!)


End file.
